


Физические упражнения против эмоциональной близости

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В какой-то момент Спок начал касаться спинки капитанского кресла вместо плеча капитана, сам не понимая, как это произошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Физические упражнения против эмоциональной близости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [studies in physical vs. emotional proximity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310182) by [piedpiper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piedpiper/pseuds/piedpiper). 



> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.  
> Примечание автора: Вполне себе в рамках канона, хотя и с небольшими домыслами. Просто обратите внимание, как часто Спок кладет руку на спинку капитанского кресла в третьем сезоне ТОС. Просто... Посмотрите.

В какой-то момент Спок начал касаться спинки капитанского кресла вместо плеча капитана, сам не понимая, как это произошло.  
  
Они больше не флиртуют. Раньше они флиртовали постоянно; существовал период благосклонности в один или два года, - после того, как старпом и новый капитан привыкли друг к другу, - наполненный тайным шифром из улыбок и приподнятых бровей, взаимных обменов "мистерами Споками" и "капитанами" в ставшем привычным ритме и взглядов глаза в глаза, что длились чуть дольше положенного. Это было дерзко с их стороны, это пугало и парализовало, потому как, очевидно, нельзя было ни сделать, ни сказать ничего, что можно было бы расценить как нарушение субординации или проявления фаворитизма. Оба знали, что капитанам на службе Звездного флота запрещено иметь отношения за рамками профессиональных с любым из членов своего экипажа, не говоря уже о старшем помощнике или вулканце. Но как же это было чудесно. Дружба - так Спок называл то, что было между ними, и уже одно это было плохо для вулканца. Однако в своих собственных мыслях он использовал другие слова, ненавидя себя за это, но не в силах прекратить. Это было то время, когда он, наконец, осознал, что вулканские старейшины не стоят за его плечом с наказанием наготове, стоит ему только проявить эмоции, даже самые незначительные; когда он обнаружил, что сослуживцы могут смеяться над его оплошностями, но не возненавидят его за них. Что его капитан любит удерживать его взгляд на несколько мгновений дольше принятого.  
  
Это было до того, как он понял, что Джиму Кирку просто нравится флиртовать со всеми подряд.  
  
До того, как он понял, что он, Кирк и Маккой превратились в триумвират - тройку друзей (или близко к тому, смотря с чьей стороны), готовых без вопросов пожертвовать собственной жизнью один ради другого. То было до того, как их с Кирком отношения из "профессиональных с бонусом" превратились во что-то неизмеримо более глубокое, что-то, ради сохранения чего оба были готовы подвергнуть экипаж "Энтерпрайз" опасности. Что-то, что выходило за грань обычного флирта.  
  
Кирк готов целовать чуть ли не всех красивых женщин на своем пути и, похоже, ему это нравится. Кирк готов жениться чуть ли не на каждой из них. Иногда он флиртует, чтобы добыть информацию, но столь же часто - просто флирта ради, и Спок хорошо запомнил тот самый момент, когда увидел капитана целующим Эдит Килер в коридоре в старом земном городке и осознал, что на ее месте никогда, никогда не окажется он сам. Женщины существовали для исполнения биологических функций, а старший помощник Кирка - чтобы всегда быть подле него, получает он что-то взамен или нет.  
  
Кирк имел привычку все время прикасаться к нему. Не распускал руки - просто, не задумываясь, проводил ладонью то по плечу, то по спине, а то и хватал за предплечья, будучи в состоянии стресса, - мелочи, которым никто, кроме замученного проснувшимися гормонами вулканца с нехваткой физических контактов, не придавал значения. Спок старался не делать того же, если в том не было необходимости. Но иногда он забывал. И в эти короткие, непропорционально чудесные моменты сердце замирало у него в груди, и Спок не мог представить, чтобы когда-либо был более счастливым и одновременно более несчастным, ясно отдавая себе отчет, что он, покуда дышит, никогда не сможет стать истинным вулканцем.   
  
А потом Кирк перестал касаться его.  
  
Быть может, он догадался. Быть может, ему просто наскучило. А может, Маккой что-то сказал ему об этом. Возможно, это было просто совпадение. Но с тех пор больше не было ни слишком долгих взглядов, ни случайных прикосновений. Они просто... прекратились, как-то, когда-то.  
  
Спока мучает желание коснуться его. Коснуться и не прекращать касаться никогда, хотя даже краткое прикосновение лучше, чем ничего. Он не может. Он знает, что Кирк заметит. Что другие члены экипажа заметят наверняка.  
  
Вместо этого он касается кресла. Он стоит позади и опускает ладонь на самый край, представляя, что это плечо капитана; он оставляет руку лежать там и почти может убедить себя, что так оно и есть. Он делает это все чаще - и никто не обращает внимание. Он делает это при каждой возможности.  
  
Кирк целует других людей и не замечает, что пальцы Спока всегда находятся в нескольких дюймах от его плеча.  
  
  
~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика:   
> Это мини просто разбило мне сердце   
> Я там еще почитала комменты у автора и полностью согласна, что тосовский Кирк будто намеренно подавляет в себе свою бисексуальность. Мол, женщины - для физиологических функций, а мужчины - для души. Для Спока, который не умеет так распыляться, это должно быть трагедией, потому что ему нужен весь Кирк целиком.


End file.
